Mixed Emotions
by Kimari
Summary: It's really not that bad, but be warned about very mild language later on....


Cardcaptor Sakura was made by Clamp, I claim no ownership to it so don't sue me. Besides, I have no money, so take pity upon me and don't sue. ;_;

****

Mixed Emotions

By: Kimari

**__**

Prolouge

In the huge city Tokyo, nighttime streets are strangely silent. Suddenly a bright light flashes all through the night darkened city. The light enters Yuko Rarito's apartment and wakes her. 

" N…Nani!?" she looks around her room, then gets up to look out her window. She gasps at the sight of the college dorm across the street. She rushes to the phone to call the fire station. " The college dorm #058 is on fire! Please! Get some people here fast!" Then, she hung up the phone, put on a robe, and left her apartment to go outside. She stood a safe distance away from the dorm. But close enough to help anyone who managed to come out. 

She looked around to see if anyone else was outside. She was surprised to see just one person, calmly walking down the street. And it looked like….was the person, EATING!? Whoever it was, they were obviously to busy eating to notice the dorm on fire. The person started to head toward the dorm, as if they were going to enter it. Then they stopped and dropped the bag and food in their hands. Slowly backing away. Yuko rushed over to the person and saw that the person was a male, tall, had glasses and grayish colored hair (she also noticed that he was really kawaii ^^). 

" Who are you? Do you live there?" He looked at her in surprise. He didn't notice her there before. 

" Touya… is … in there…" he managed to say, still in shock from seeing the dorm on fire. 

" Don't worry, the firemen are coming. They'll put out the fire and get your friend out." She spoke to him calmly and reassuringly. Just then, sirens were heard. The firemen came and they automatically set to work to put out the fire. When they were ready to shoot the water onto the building, a bright flash blinded everyone. Yuko looked at the building. There was no sign that there had been a fire. " How could that be?" she asked silently. She looked at the firemen and at the male in front of her. They seemed equally as puzzled. 

One of the firemen spoke up, " Everyone, go inside and see if everyone is okay." All the firemen (except the one who just spoke) went dashing inside, with first-aid kits in their hands *~*hammer-space, gotta love it ^_~ *~* The chief then walked over to Yuko and the male. 

" Are you the one who called in?" he asked Yuko. She nodded her head in reply. Then the chief looked at the male. " Who are you?" he asked nicely because he could tell the male was in shock.

"….Yukito" he replied, " Touya…..my friend, he's in there." 

" Don't worry." the fireman said " He'll be fine."

About an hour later, the firemen came out of the building. Only one fireman carried another person. The chief rushed over to them to see what happened. The fireman carrying the person spoke first. "Everyone is dead from severe burns. But the building, there's not a sign that there was a fire at all. It doesn't add up. This girl was the only person we found who was still breathing and had a pulse." He took her over to the ambulance, and passed her to a nurse. The doors were shut and the ambulance sped off to get the girl to the hospital. 

Yukito ran to the group of firemen, "Where's Touya!?" he asked fanrically.

"I'm afraid the only person who survived the fire was that girl." one of the firemen said. 

" You just didn't look hard enough! Touya's in there! He needs to get to the hospital!" Yuki screamed at the firemen. Yukito looked at the dorm, tears poured out of his eyes uncontrollably. " TOUYA!!!" he screamed and ran inside. Once inside, he dashed up the fire stairway to the 3rd floor, where his and Touya's dorm was. Then he went down the hall and slammed open the door to their dorm, and paused, horrified at what he saw. Lying on the floor almost 5 feet from the door was Touya, with severe burns all over his body. Yukito kneeled down next to his friend, and held him in his lap. His tears still couldn't stop from coming down. " Touya….." he cried, " don't go….stay here…everyone needs you…. Sakura needs you…" His head lowered down to Touya and whispered through sobs "I need you.." 

******

Sakura awoke with a jump. She had an awful dream of Touya screaming in pain, he was on fire. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so she went downstairs to the kitchen. 'Hot chocolate sounds good' she thought and put some water to boil on the stove. She turned on the TV, just the news, but she watched it anyways. 

" The Cherry Hill College dorm #058 on Tsuki Lane caught fire an hour ago. Officials say that only one girl survived. Everyone else was found dead with severe burns. No one knows what could've caused such a massive fire….." Sakura stared at the TV in complete shock. That was Touya and Yukito's dorm. Did that mean… they were dead!? Her dream, did she have a premonition? But if she did, why didn't she see Yukito also? 

The phone rang and Sakura jerked out of her train of thought. She picked up the phone, " Moshi Moshi, Sakura-desu." On the other line, she heard Yukito speak, softly and unsure, as if he were frightened. 

" Sakura… there was a fire …" he started to say, but Sakura interrupted.

" I know, I just saw it on the news. I'm so glad that you are okay! Is Touya there? Can I talk to him?" she asked, relieved that her dream wasn't a premonition.

There was no reply on the other line. 

" Yuki…… Touya's there, right?" all of her relief left her and she was filled with worry once again.

" Sakura. I better tell you this in person. Bring Fujitaka-san too. Meet me at the dorm."

Yuki hung up before Sakura could ask anything else. She hung up and turned off the boiling water, it could wait. Her dad came down, looking tired. 

" Who was that on the phone?" he asked her with a yawn.

" Yukito. Dad, there's been a fire. We have to go and meet him at the dorm." she answered getting her dad's car keys. 

" Where was the fire?" he asked with worry.

" At their dorm." she didn't have to look at her father to know that he was puzzled. " I'll explain as much as I can in the car. We have to get there fast to find out what happened." They went outside to the car and drove to the dorm. 

*~* Hehe! Gomen! I forgot to mention this ^^ Sakura is now 16 (which would make Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin, and Eriol 16 too ^_~ ) Yukito is, I guess around 23-ish. Okay, that's all I wanted to say right now, you can go on reading, I'll try not to interrupt *~*

******

They got to the dorm and saw Yukito standing in the caution tape (which now surrounded the building). He looked miserable. He had bags under his eyes, and his face wasn't smiling like how he usually is. His hair was messy and oily, and his clothes were wrinkled and sooty. He walked up to them, forcing a smile on his face, though it was obvious to Sakura and her dad that he was faking it. 

" Konnichiwa, Sakura, Kinomoto-san." I know you're wondering what has happened, so I'll tell you." he explained that he woke up and went to the 24 hr. open store to get a snack. When he came back, the dorm was on fire and someone had already called the firemen. They got there and prepared to put out the fire when a great flash came. When everyone's eyes had adjusted, the fire was gone. The women who called the firemen witnessed a bright light similar to the one that everyone saw before the fire started. The firemen searched to dorms for survivors, but only could find one girl who was breathing and had a pulse. Everyone else was dead. Yuki thought that the firemen weren't really trying to find people who survived, trying to prove them wrong, he ran up to his dorm. Expecting to see Touya sitting on the floor with only minor burns. Yuki was proven wrong. Touya's burns were so severe, that they took his life away. It was on the way out, that he noticed the building didn't have any trace of the fire that happened. 

Sakura shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. " No… not Touya… he's to strong….he never did anything bad…." Yukito hugged her and she cried on his shoulder. He patted her on the back whispering comforting words. Her father stood there, stared unbelievably at the building, and at what happened. He couldn't cry, he had to be strong for Sakura. He failed miserably at it as tears slowly started rolling down his cheeks. 

' First Nadeshiko, now Touya….what's going on?' he thought to himself. He looked at Yukito, who had somehow managed to stop Sakura from crying. The silence was taking over them. Yukito was the first to break the silence. He looked at his watch.

" We should start calling friends and relatives." Yuki started walking away.

" Wait Yuki," Sakura said " Where are you going?" 

" Home" he replied looking back at her " I have to tell grandparents." then he started walking toward his house again.

" Do you need a ride?" Fujitaka-san asked.

Yuki looked back again, " No, thank you. I think I need to go for a walk and calm down." He smiled, " I'll come over after I've told them."

Sakura and her father nodded their heads. Then, they got into the car and drove home. 

******

Sakura stood listening to the priest. Although there were so many people around her, she felt alone. Her father was to her left, and Yukito to her right, with his arm around her. She knew there were more people there, but she couldn't bring herself to look at their sad faces. Hers was sad enough. She looked at the casket, how could Touya have ended up there? He was too young. He was older then Sakura, of course. But that's not old enough to die. She wandered off into a trail of thought. Then something made her come back to reality. She looked behind her and saw Syaoran, looking a little jealous along with sad because Yuki still had his arm around Sakura. Yukito must have realized this too because he took his arm away and told them that he had to find his grandparents. 

" Are you okay? Do you want to leave?" Syaoran asked her with concern.

" I'm fine, let's go." Sakura attempted to smile, but couldn't. She looked back at the casket, still not being able to believe that Touya was in there. She could feel a lump in her throat, and started crying again. Syaoran noticed, and he put his arm around her while giving her a tissue. 

" Don't worry, Sakura. Things will get better." Syaoran said and thought to himself, 'Why did this happen? Touya and I were getting along, and he stopped calling Sakura 'kaibutsu.' He was always good at studying, sports, and basically everything. So why did this happen to him?' he looked back at Sakura. She was in need of another tissue, so he handed her one. " Things will get better." Syaoran repeated. 

Just then, Tomoyo came up to them with Sonomi and Eriol. You could tell that they had been crying, not Eriol, but he looked like he was about to. For once, Tomoyo wasn't recording Sakura, but Sakura did have on a dress that Tomoyo made for her. Tomoyo's style in designing clothes had become a little less, let's just say outrageous. Well, a little. You could at least wear them in public without getting noticed… too much…. So that was what Sakura did. 

" Konnichiwa Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun." she said as cheerfully as she good. Eriol bowed to both of them as a greeting, same with Sonomi. 

" Are we going back to your house?" Sonomi asked.

" Hai, there's going to be snacks and cakes." Sakura answered. Sonomi smiled. 

Then Eriol spoke, " I bet Spinel and Kero will enjoy those." Sakura giggled, for the first time in a very long time.

" Who's Spi-nel and Ke-ro?" Sonomi asked confused. 

Eriol forgot that Sonomi still didn't know about them. And tried to cover up his mistake. " They're my pets." he said with a smile, and Sonomi commented on the strange names. 

Then Sakura tried to change the subject before Sonomi asked any more questions. 

" Eriol-kun. Thank you for being able to come. I know that it was pretty hard for you to come back from England again." 

" It was no problem. Shall we get going back to your house?" Sakura nodded her head.

******

Will be continued soon…..


End file.
